An undying eternity
by kster
Summary: Since the accident, Misty has never forgiven herself but now the funeral has arrived and she still can't handle the truth. What will Misty do when she is faced with the problem she has been running from for so long? AAML mushy!


**An undying eternity sounds pretty sad doesn't it? This is one of my sad AAML's. It's not finished yet but I hope you guys like it and if your a sucker for romance, bring out the tissues! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon so don't sue but if you do sue get ready for a fight!! But don't sue me. Happy 2009 people! This story is dedicated to Ashxmisty/Caitlin! BFFL! **

"No, NO!" as the procession passed by, a girl rushed or more like clambered to the front of them to block it.

She stood firmly in front with her arms blocking the entrance and calmly and a little mentally said in almost a whisper, "You can come out now Ash, I know this is all a prank." The guests turned their heads to look at the girl who they obviously thought was going crazy.

She had bright, vibrant auburn hair, a lovely orange colour it would have been if it hadn't been so knotted and dirty, she had stunning green eyes; they looked like they had experienced harsh times. The girl was wearing a dark, mauve cloak with a hood which was covering her head. She looked sad and poor. Her spirit crushed and broken. No more happiness echoed through her soul but it was overtaken but a darkness, so black and pure that it seemed unstoppable, unreachable, it seemed useless to fight it.

That was how Misty Waterflower was feeling.

A tall boy with dark, chestnut spiky hair walked up to the girl and gently walked her to the left side of the church but the girl was struggling, pushing against the boy's arms.

Screaming endlessly in such pain that anyone hearing it would have broken down and cried too, but the people there gave one silent, solemn gaze their hearts already filled with pain for what lied inside the coffin and turned their heads back to the coffin procession.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" came a shout from the back of the church. The boy was angry.

"I know your upset but there's no excuse to go and act stu-"

"Stupid am I Brock? I never knew you were going to be the one to say that."

"Misty I didn't mean it that way."

"I know what you meant." And she turned her back against him.

So much for being my best friend.

"Misty, you have to realise that he's not coming back, that he's-"

"DON'T SAY IT! He's not! He's alive! He's playing a trick on us! He's in the coffin ready to jump out and surprise us! He can't possibly be…be dea…dea-"

She couldn't bring herself to think of the possibility. And she started to smile and let out a huge laugh, her mouth opening wider and wider, her whole face turned red as she laughed on in absolute insanity.

Brock sighed, "Misty, face it, he's dead. And as hard as this sounds, he's not coming back. Ever."

Misty looked up at one of her oldest and closest friends and hatred filled her whole. How could he lie like that to her? Why? Why could he do such a thing? He wasn't gone he was still alive. He was wasn't he? And the frustration exploded out of her body.

"He's not! He's NOT! He still lives and breathes! YOU'RE LYING!" and she started to punch his chest but soon she put her head into it, sobbing deeply and uncontrollably as the tears rolled down her cheek.

The pain had to be let out, it leaked out of her heart with every tear she cried. Brock stroked her hair; it was a distress to see his best friend like this over his other best friend. He was upset over his close friends death but he couldn't change what had happened. It was just too late now.

"Come on, let's get you inside the church, we both have to pay our respects." And he guided her slowly inside the big building known as the place of God. The church.

As she entered the church, the holy temple where no one is judged, where everyone is equal, everyone united in his or her love for God, she heard whispers about her appearance, and as she sat down next to , the whispers spread more frantically. Misty knew it was about her but didn't need any more treachery now.

Delia Ketchum turned around and greeted the girl with a grave smile and quickly grabbed her hand and lead her to the Women's toilets on the right hand side of the church. When they were inside the toilets ushered a deep sigh.

"Misty, what's gotten into you? Know one's ever seen you like this before. It's not like you, but I guess grief does a lot to us." And she looked into the mirror on the wall in front of her and her eyes began to water and she slowly turned her head back to face the small, auburn haired girl.

"I know what you're going through. It's hard for me not to hear his warm voice again, to tell him to change his underwear, its like the world doesn't even exist anymore. Like there's nothing to look forward to. Dear, you can't go on living like this anymore. You can't handle your grief like this, you have to move on."

The simple truth, it echoed through Misty's mind, like a broken record, like a circle that never ended but how could she just forget someone that easily? Was it possible?

The girl clutched her head in despair, her brain over loading with thoughts. It was all too much, too much to handle, why now? Why right now?

Nothing but silence was all that could be heard except for the small murmurs of the guests outside.

It seemed as if time stood still, like all life on earth had stopped. Nothing bloomed, nothing perished, no one lived, no one died. As if the universe was a remote and the earth had been put on pause. And eternal pause, where no one moved, lovers stood inches apart never to embrace again, a child lost in a deep slumber, never to awaken and arise from a sweet dream, a melody lost in translation, the music reduced to total nothingness.

"I can't. It's just too difficult, everywhere I look I see something that reminds me of him, his face, his smile, his laughter, the way when he was angry his eye brows would go droop right down next to each other." Misty stopped, her throat chocking up with saliva.

"I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye. I shouldn't have left him at all. Its all my fault that I left, my entire fault. I never got to laugh with him or even-" her eyes began to water and two pools of tears dropped onto the ground with a slight SPLASH and as she cried she gave a tiny smile, "or even got to have another argument with him. He can't be gone, I know he isn't."

**The heart is a fragile thing, I think that describes this chapter! review and tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
